Love and Coffee
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Xigbar had thought he'd spend the rest of his days believing in something that would never happen. It's a good thing a certain someone can see right through all the lies and wishful thinking. - Warning: Yaoi, Lemon


**\ Commission: TouchMySitar (deviantart) | Fandom: Kingdom Hearts | Main Pairing: Xigbar x Luxord /**

* * *

Now, Xigbar might not have as much work as the other teachers, but he certainly has more than he would care to. The raven haired man, with gray streaks through the long tresses, runs all gym and sex education classes single handedly. He sets down the red ballpoint pen to rub at his cheek, where a jagged scar cuts across up to his golden eye. The other eye is missing, covered by a plain, black eye patch. Xigbar glances up at the clock to the right of the door and huffs.

It's right on time for him to start his daily routine.

He does the same thing each day before classes start. Rising from his seat, he leaves his office. The walk to the main school building isn't very long and it's covered by a metal covering above the walkway. His steps carry him straight through the double doors and down two hallways so that he ends up in the teacher's lounge. Just like always, he makes his way to the coffee maker and grabs a styrofoam cup. Xigbar checks the light on the machine before picking up the pot of scalding liquid. He fills the cup three-fourths of the way up before grabbing for a lid.

Before he can even think of turning around to leave for his next destination, Xigbar can feel someone staring at him. He gives a quick glance out of his eye to see the one and only Luxord; shortly cropped platinum blond hair, goatee, bright blue eyes, and a smirk. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" The man, dressed in a rather worn pair of brown slacks and white dress shirt, strides straight over to him. He picks up a cup and reaches for the coffee pot as well.

Xigbar turns his eye back to his hands, securing the lid atop the cup. "Coffee just like every morning, unless you decided to bake crumpets."

The chuckle he receives from Luxord is brisk and cold, the blond's tone dropping to a serious note. "It's no use, you know. Xemnas only has eyes for Saïx."

Long fingers clutch at the styrofoam. "As if I care, I'll do what I want." Xigbar storms out of the room and leaves Luxord with a grin on his face. He can only grit his teeth, knowing how annoying the man can be once he finds something he wants. Not that he cares for knowing – or acknowledging – what it is this time.

It doesn't take Xigbar very long to reach the principal's office. Just like every day before this one, he gives a single knock before opening the door – ignoring the boy at the desk that volunteers to work in the offices. His one golden eye immediately finds its way to Xemnas. The man has his head resting on his upraised palm, leaning his arm on the desk, while his other hand is busy scribbling on a piece of, rather important looking, paper. His shoulders are still clad in the formal black jacket, yet the buttons are undone; clearly saying he's been here long enough to start working but not enough to remove it. His long, silver tresses look, just a little, damp from where Xigbar stands in front of the desk.

Slowly, Xemnas lifts his head and meets Xigbar's golden eye with his own amber ones. "Plain?" is all he asks and Xigbar nods, holding out the warm cup. Of course he always gets Xemnas the same coffee, just how he likes it; never anything added to divert the taste of what it is. Xemnas reaches for the coffee, their hands brushing as his fingers take ahold of it. Xigbar retracts his hand and shoves his hands into his pockets. Bringing the cup to his lips, he takes a small sip of the hot liquid, acting as though he's not aware of Xigbar's stare.

He sets it down and picks up the paper he had been writing on, holding it out for Xigbar to take. Removing one hand from the safety of his pockets, he glances over it. "Last minute changes to the dance procedures. Be sure to let Luxord know."

Cursing in his head that now he _has_ to deal with the blond, Xigbar swivels around just in time to see Saïx walk into the room. Not caring to stay with Luxord's words reverberating in his mind, he leaves promptly. The door shuts behind him just as he gets over the threshold. And he keeps going, heading straight back to the gymnasium to teach his first class of the day.

Of course, once he gets the runts moving and actually playing basketball he watches as one of the heavy doors swings open. Heels click against the floor as Luxord makes his way over to the first row of bleachers. Xigbar debates whether to go over and let Luxord know now or approach him when they're generally alone after class. Scoffing, Xigbar's about to abandon his post when he watches one of the orange balls roll over to Luxord. The blond sets his papers down and tucks the red pen behind his ear. Xigbar calmly walks to him just as Luxord picks up the ball.

Xigbar resists the urge to roll his eye as Luxord makes some sort of cat noise; a mix between a meow and a growl. Taking away the ball, he throws it back towards the herd of teens. "Xemnas has us by the other doors to make sure these brats don't go wandering."

Luxord sits back down, picking his papers back up and retrieving the pen from his ear. "It's all fine as long as I'm with you, love." Xigbar moves away to continue watching the students; a little surprised at the lack of aggression in the flirting.

**(x)(x)(x)**

The following night, Xigbar stands off to the side by the doors leading into the rest of the school. The lights are dimmed with colored lights streaking throughout the room in a continuous pattern. Teenagers huddle together; dancing, laughing, and attempting to converse over the music. The whole thing gives the gym teacher a slight headache – too much to keep up with at the moment. Although he does let his eye wander over to Xemnas, who has a frown rooted deep onto his countenance at having to try to get the students to behave.

"…drink?"

Xigbar turns his head to see Luxord standing beside him; the latter in the clothes he had worn earlier despite Xigbar having changed into a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt, like hell he'd be dressing up. The blond holds out one of the plastic cups he carries, the liquid dark and undesirable underneath the light. Before he can begin to question, Luxord hurries to speak back up.

"It's just punch, love. It's not poisoned or anythin' like that."

He knows better than that – it's never _just_ punch. The poor man was never known to be walking around without the small, metal container of liquor. Not that any of the students dared to rat him out to Xemnas; the liquid seemed to calm him back down and make classes far more tolerable. For once, Xigbar didn't care and he certainly wasn't thinking straight to begin with. He grabs at the cup and after a few hesitant moments, he takes a sip.

"Sure doesn't take like punch."

"It's a different kind… it has a little more kick to it."

…And he takes a couple more sips.

Before he knows it, and he really doesn't, he's holding out the cup towards Luxord. The man isn't surprised one bit as he finds Xigbar avoiding his gaze. Nonetheless, he grabs for the metal container tucked safely away in the inside of his jacket pocket. With a few flicks of his wrist he's pouring more of the amber liquid into the cup before stowing it away once more.

Xigbar finds his head beginning to swim, eyes finding it hard to focus on the dancing lights. Which is one reason he finds himself no longer interested in how Xemnas is ushering the students around; stopping them from destroying anything or loitering in front of the stage… Instead, he lets Xigbar take ahold of his arm and allows himself to be guided through the very door they were to be restricting access too.

The strides are slow going; between Xigbar's tilting back and forth, and Luxord's arm working from arm to shoulder and then to wrap around Xigbar's thin waist. Even so, it doesn't take them too long to reach the teacher's longue. Luxord opens the door and lets it swing open as he reaches inside to flip the light on. He moves Xigbar straight for the faded gray couch against the back wall. As he does so, Xigbar raises the empty cup to his lips and lowers it with a disappointed look on his face. "Don'tcha usually got more than this?" he asks as he ambles around the coffee table in front of the couch.

Xigbar plops down onto the couch, sitting sideways so that he leans against the crook of the couch and the armrest. The blond takes the cup he holds out to him, setting both cups down onto the table in front of them. Sitting down beside Xigbar, he pulls out the container and pours a small amount into Xigbar's cup. The gym teacher snatches up the cup as it comes back into his range and he lifts it to his mouth.

Luxord can only watch in amusement as he scoots closer, stretching his arm out across the back of the couch and over Xigbar's shoulders. Leg to leg, Luxord resists the raw urge to tackle the other man into the cushions. "I would like to proposition you."

"P…P-Prepositional… don't put 'ur English crap on me, you Brit."

Luxord sighs, but happily so, as his fingers grasp at the end of Xigbar's ponytail. "I said 'proposition, luv. You're so funny when you're drunk."

As soon as the word leaves his lips, someone in the room clears their throat. Both men turn their attention straight to the door to see Xemnas standing there with two students behind him. Tension fills the air as Xemnas turns around, addressing the two teenagers he had brought with him. "Because neither of you can follow the rules, both of you are to go home. No loitering around."

Barely even waiting for them to walk away, Xemnas swivels back around with his arms still crossed over his chest. His brow furrows as he looks upon the two and Xigbar slowly looks up at him, not quite in his right mind to understand anything. Xemnas glances down at the container, which is surely no longer filled with liquor. "Of all the people, I find you two sitting here drinking. Not only did you bright alcohol into school grounds, but you both are participating in activities better left at home. I'll be back and if either of you are still here, you'll be suspended. Leave…"

Luxord snorts as soon as Xemnas is out of earshot. He turns to Xigbar to say mock the all-powerful principal when he forgets every word. Xigbar has his head tilted back against the couch with his lips slightly parted. The opportunity alone drives Luxord to bring his other arm around and grab at Xigbar's chin, holding his face steady as their lips roughly meet. And much to his surprise, the action is reciprocated. Although sloppily, Xigbar moves his lips against Luxord's while leaning against the blond.

Happy to have his actions returned Luxord pulls away to let them breathe while running his thumb over Xigbar's bottom lip. He drops his hand only to replace it with his lips, taking the moment to slip his tongue between Xigbar's lips. Tasting like alcohol, their tongues tangle together as Xigbar tries to push his tongue back out or at least take dominance – but he can do neither. They part once more and over their deep breathing, Luxord hears the faint footsteps echoing outside in the hallway.

Not caring to be caught again and ruining the mood, Luxord untangles himself from Xigbar and stands. He reaches down and helps Xigbar up. "Come on, we're moving somewhere more private." The two resume their positions from before they had come to the lounge. Luxord begins their ambles around the table and straight out of the room. For a second he hesitates, wondering where they can go with the parking lot so far away. Definitely no cars – the kids being picked up soon would surely run across them and he's in no position to drive yet.

Which is when the idea hits him and he picks up the pace, turning the corner to the left and rushing them – as fast as one can rush an alcohol induced person – to the double doors. Just as they round the corner Luxord glances back, thinking he sees Xaldin, the cook, walking into the teacher's lounge. Still he moves onward; struggles to open the double doors, walk outside, and head to the gymnasium. It doesn't take them too long with the slight chill of the night air sobering them both up, at least a little bit.

Once inside the building Luxord leads him toward the office. All movement seems to stop as Xigbar slips away from Luxord and leans against the door pane leading into the boy's locker room. Luxord takes this as a sign and grabs at Xigbar's wrist, tugging him further into the room. Getting as far away from the open doorway as possible, the blond takes them back into the showers. The slightly slanted floor takes them straight to the wall as they round the corner. Luxord pushes Xigbar up against the wall, his mouth instantly finding its way to Xigbar's neck.

He sucks at the skin only to interrupt it with a nip. Xigbar grabs at his shoulders, forcing Luxord's attention to revert back to his eyes. Lust mirrors back at him and Luxord finally notices the warmth pressing against his knee that's nestled between Xigbar's legs. Usually the gambler in most matters; he keeps this win under his belt while undoing Xigbar's. The leather belt slides down to the ground and the hands responsible slide up under his shirt. Fingertips graze over flesh, nails leaving small crescents here and there, before helping Xigbar in removing the troublesome shirt.

Xigbar seems to stare at him, watching as his fingers slide down to work on the belt and his pants. That's when he moves to take his own pants off, struggling as his head seems to swim from looking down. His and Luxord's eyes connect; the blond's pants hang loosely around his hips as he returns his lips to Xigbar's. All the while he works the gym teacher's pants to the floor, his soon following suit. The clothes are kicked out to the middle of the floor along with their shoes, leaving bare feet pressing against the cool tile. It sends a shiver up Xigbar's spine and he almost mistakes the cause for being Luxord's fingers trailing over his hip. His golden eye glances down between them at the feel of their skin touching before snapping his gaze back up to a grinning face. Luxord tugs at the buttons on his shirt before shrugging it off and over to the pile.

Luxord gets closer, sandwiching them together, as he licks at Xigbar's earlobe. "Just follow my lead, love." He begins to crouch down and Xigbar begins to follow, having not quite taken in the command like he would have if he weren't drunk. As he goes to slide down, Luxord's hand grab at his thighs and he gives him a stern look. Xigbar straightens back up, but as he does he grabs at one of the knobs on the wall.

All of a sudden water sprinkles over them. The light, warm water beats onto their skin as Luxord stands up with a soft chuckle. "Not a bad idea. We get to skip a step."

Already slick from the water, Luxord pats Xigbar's leg out of warning before grabbing hold of it and hoisting it up. The long leg hooks around Luxord's waist, pulling their bodies closer at the feel of their skin brushing together. At the touch, Luxord can't seem to wait much longer. Their bodies damp and dripping, Luxord leans forward and gives a soft bite to Xigbar's bottom lip before pressing their lips together. All the while he's inching himself forward until he's at the older man's entrance, giving a slight push once their mouths are locked together.

The alarmed gasp melts between their tangled tongues. Luxord slowly pulls away, turning his attention Xigbar's neck instead. Even while he nips and sucks at the skin, his hips slowly begin to buck up against Xigbar, with the latter grinding down against him. The heat between them makes the chill from the water nothing they can't handle as the sexual tension increases – not to mention the speed. Luxord keeps going, pushed forward by the hands gripping hard at his shoulders, so hard that nails bite sharply into his skin. It's the way that the slightly shorter male moans as Luxord pushes them both to the edge; thrusting, kissing, and even grasping at his length.

The slap of skin, grunts, and heavy breaths echoes around the two. It's all muffled by the steady hum of water beating down on them. Luxord looks long enough to force their lips together, their groans of ecstasy smothered by tongue and mouth just as the water begins to wash away any and all evidence. Xigbar's leg slowly slides off of Luxord's hip, the adrenaline rushing through his veins crashing with the liquor's stupor. Luxord remains leaning against him, breath mingling between them. After what feels like hours, the blond finally pulls away and reaches for the knob, turning the water off. Dripping for a few minutes so that their clothes won't be drenched once on, they wait.

"Come on, love. Don't want you catchin' a cold."

Luxord turns around and walks to find some clothes. He dresses himself first, occasionally throwing a piece of clothing Xigbar's, until they're ready to leave. Despite the want to just curl up and stay warm, with the one he cares for, Luxord tugs at Xigbar to follow. The man, lost in not only a drunken stupor but a sexual high, obediently follows after. Even still the lust only grows between them through the walk to the parking lot, the ride to Luxord's house, and the walk filled with bruising kisses to the bed. Xigbar can only stare up at Luxord as he falls back onto the bed, the blond crawling over him.

**(x)(x)(x)**

The soft light on his eyelids allows him to wake up slowly, blinking heavily as he sits up. The second he's upright, he slumps back down to the pillow with a groan. The migraine pounding throughout his head and behind his eyes drives him to stay down. While he lays there he glances around, the mere color of the walls telling him that he's definitely not home. He doesn't have time to figure it out for himself as certain blond walks into the room wearing nothing but his boxers.

In one hand, Luxord holds a white bottle with a screw top while in the other he has a glass of water. "G'morning, sleep well?"

Xigbar only groans again, "What happened?"

The younger man moves closer, setting the glass and bottle on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. He turns over and swings his legs up onto the bed. Leaning over, he grabs at the ends of some of Xigbar's hair, the band that held it up vanishing at some point last night. A small tug forces Xigbar to turn to him just in time for their lips to meet. Hands press against Luxord's chest, pushing him away as Xigbar takes a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

Luxord pushes him down onto the bed, the hand traveling down beneath the sheet. "I'm about to show you what happened."

**(x)(x)(x)**

The following Monday, Xigbar keeps up with his daily routine. After getting things ready for his first few classes, he hurries over to the teacher's lounge to pick up Xemnas his coffee. His body doesn't ache as much as it did, but his mind is in an even worse shape. Still, he does all he knows to do. Get the coffee and then go teach – to get that one interaction and hope everything falls back into place like it did, what seems like, so long ago.

Just as Xigbar steps inside the teacher's lounge, the door shutting behind him. But as he gets to the counter he realizes just who is sitting on the couch. Xigbar sneaks a glance and as he does, he seems to get traces of memory back; sitting on that couch with Luxord getting closer, kissing him. The gym teacher swallows hard and turns away from the blond man on the couch, intending to grab the coffee and run.

Luxord sees right through him, knows exactly what his plan is. He's up off the couch and over to Xigbar in seconds. He can't seem to take it and gets closer, but Xigbar has something else in mind. He can't look at Luxord and not feel the same possible pain. It's easier to run that it is to face him and then move on. This is why he swivels around on his heel, hoping to get to the door as quickly as possible.

A hand slams down against the counter on either side of Xigbar and the gaze, which he had kept to the floor, slowly rises. He's forced to turn to Luxord, being trapped between his arms, his single eye glares at Luxord; frustration, anger, and even desperation held within his golden iris. The younger locks his eyes with the one amber for a brief moment, only to break away with a shake of the head and a deep breath.

The somber attitude throws Xigbar off his guard even more so, he can only help but wonder what's on Luxord's mind. Lucky for him, the blond is thinking the same. "I'm going to break this down for you, as simple as I can Xigbar."

"Or we can avoid this, walk away, and forget about what happened," Xigbar scoffed.

Xigbar watches as Luxord's face contorts from calm, to sadness, to such a serious expression that he has to look away. With their eyes no longer connected, Luxord grips hard at the counter's edge. "We're going to address this here and now. I can see you're deeply confused after sleeping with me. I took advantage of your drunken state and you were completely vulnerable."

"Which is why I don't have to be here-" Xigbar, who had attempted to shove Luxord's arm aside, is forced to look at Luxord once more.

The blond grabs at his wrist, "Why is your heart and soul dedicated to Xemnas? When I first started working here I noticed your unrequited love. I can only assume you were a summer fling and it ended the second school started back up. Saïx became his new toy or am I mistaken?"

Xigbar dodges his eyes, immediately turning his own to his shoes. The tell-tale sign prompts Luxord to continue, no matter how much it hurts the other. "You might have even envied Saïx, but still you didn't make any moves. You really imagined that Xemnas would come back to you and you'd live happily ever after. Childish…I expected more from you." Luxord grabs at Xigbar's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're living off this fantasy, this high, you've constructed so that you don't have to face reality. Don't you think after he's left you, you should move on? Six months is enough for one man that was only given a few sacred months."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Xigbar pushes Luxord away, quickly making for the door. He can't take hearing it; every word is like a bullet from a trained sniper's gun – beating away each piece of the shields he built up. His walls are crumbling quickly…

…And Luxord knows. The blond follows and grabs at Xigbar's wrist, spinning him around and pinning him against the wall by the door. Each hand is attached to one of Xigbar's wrists, keeping them at his sides while Luxord keeps a knee between Xigbar's legs – he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"To be honest, I'm a little jealous over your dire dedication towards him, that this blind love of yours is so strong. However, pity turned to lust which ended in pure curiosity. I wanted to know why you were this way; to understand your intentions and what's going on in that noggin of yours."

Luxord leans close so that his breath grazes over Xigbar's neck, while Xigbar's own face his propped against his shoulder. "As the Sex Education teacher I thought you would be smarter about this, but you seem to fail in understanding yourself and your sexuality. You're broken and battered, not wanting to give up on the things or people you love in order to feel complete. How can someone so knowledgeable be so ignorant of their feelings?"

Xigbar seems to shrink inward on himself, closing his eyes as he leans back against the wall. The blond meets his gaze once more; there's no anger or hatred on his countenance, its blank as he continues and it slowly turns to a saddened expression. "Why chase a lost cause when I can love you? Why bother keeping up such high guards to protect yourself from your own feelings when I can see right through you, plain and simple? I know you better than you do… So why won't you allow me to love and let me teach you how to love?"

Xigbar can feel as Luxord's hand leaves his wrist, searching for the end of hiss ponytail which he twirls around his fingers. The gentle touch seems to be the last straw, the last shot that shatters the tough exterior he had kept up for so long. Slowly, his body began to tremble and he can only bury his face against Luxord's chest. Luxord, in turn, wraps his arms around Xigbar; realizing just how perfectly they fit together. He leans his chin on Xigbar's scarred, burdened shoulder.

"It's not like that at all. I'm not broken…" his words fall short, choked by the need for air fighting with the need to cry, to just let it all come out.

"It's alright love," Luxord holds the man closer. "You'll be okay." Just as Xigbar realizes that Luxord, of all people, understands him fully, the blond breaks the comfortable silence – more or less shattering it into a million pieces.

"Until that night, my gun was loaded too."

Squirming to get out of Luxord's grasp, Xigbar raises an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Luxord's knee abrasively rubs against Xigbar. As an instinct, Xigbar seems to submit willingly to the platinum blond. A playful smirk spreads across Luxord's face. "I think we both know what this means. Don't feel uncomfortable with the age gap dear. We may not fit the sociological norms but we don't need to."

The knee continues to rub against him, forcing Xigbar to run a hand up into Luxord's hair, grasping onto him. "Damn, since when did you get so aggressive?"

"Since I find something I want, I don't give up until I have it. Let's say I have a way with the luck of the draw."

Before Xigbar can manage a rebuttal, Luxord's lips crash against his. The older man's face gains a crimson hue as fiery passion seems to run from Luxord's mouth to his own. His mind raced as his concentration on the kiss is lost in the heat of the moment. Never before has Xigbar loved someone as much as they've loved him in return. To have the feeling returned is a strange feeling to him and his mind floods with the emotions, clouding his judgment.

Luxord continues to trail kisses from his jawline down his neck, earning soft moans from Xigbar, which become louder the further down he goes. Xigbar's own hands grow antsy and fall away from the short flaxen strands, grasping for Luxord's broad shoulders instead. Just as he does so, Luxord stops immediately. Unable to help continuing the façade of not having feelings for him, Xigbar looks at him, "What?"

"I know this must be hard for you, love, but I think you should beg for more," the blond says rather calmly, much to the flustering dark haired man's frustration.

"As if, I never told you to do anything!" the gym teacher grumbles, only to end in a mumble under his breath, "I never told you to stop either."

"Well that certainly is a start isn't it?" Luxord's playful expression settled them both back into the mood, engulfing them in the moment. Xigbar decides to take matters into his own hands and roughly kisses Luxord on the lips. At first he enjoys the control, but slowly submits to Luxord with ease. Luxord can only smile into the kiss and gently cup Xigbar's cheek as he pulls away. "You don't have to prove anything to me, love. My love is unconditional for you. No matter how broken you are."

Xigbar grins at him, turning into a sly smirk as he leans back against the wall. "So, interested in a cup of coffee?"


End file.
